Midnight Misery
by CherryBomb143
Summary: Why is it that all the bad things happen at midnight?
1. Attack

As Scott looked up at Allison's startled face he knew everything was over. He may as well let the hunters, or the alpha for that matter, have him. The life he once knew was officially over. He turned away from Allison and looked around him. He couldn't see a way out; the hunters were closing in on him from all sides. He was just about to jump up over the bus and try and run away when something hit him in the neck.

The tranquilizer dart hit Scott's skin before he could even fathom what was happening. But it didn't stop there. Seconds later he felt the silver bullets collide with his chest. His eyes met Allison's. She was standing there looking at him with a horrified expression on her face. He kept his eyes on her face so he wouldn't cry out in pain. She was crying and he wanted nothing more than to be able to run to her and wipe her tears. But he couldn't. The bullets had made him weak. "Hey!" He heard someone yell and vaguely saw Jackson running towards him, "You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

"Stay back!" He heard Allison's dad, Argent, yell at Jackson. Jackson's footfalls stopped.

As Scott dropped to his knees it felt as if everything was in slow motion. Stiles came rushing into the parking lot carrying a bloody Lydia, the hunters were closing in on him and Allison was still frozen. "Scott." She whispered and her brown eyes were wide. "It's you."

"Allison." He mumbled as the blood poured from his mouth. "I love you." Scott wondered briefly if he would heal from this but he didn't think so. At least if he didn't the last thing he said would've been his true feelings for the only girl he'd ever truly loved. So without another word Scott dropped down onto his back and closed his eyes catching one last look at Allison's beautiful face as he went. Thinking that if he did die then at least the last thing he saw was the most beautiful sight in the world.

* * *

><p>"Scott!" Stiles screamed as he handed Lydia over to Jackson and rushed over to his best friend. They'd shot him. They'd shot Scott! Stiles didn't want to believe it. As he looked upon the limp form of his werewolf best friend he didn't want to believe he was dead. He couldn't be. Scott and Stiles had been best friends ever since they were little boys. Neither of them had had much family and they'd never had any brothers or sisters so they were the only siblings each other had. "Scott!" Stiles yelled again but Scott still didn't move. He was almost to him when someone grabbed him and pulled him back.<p>

Allison's dad was holding him back. "Let me go!" Stiles roared and struggled in his grip.

"I'm sorry but that isn't an option right now. You need to let us take care of this."

"No." Stiles grunted as he kept struggling.

"You don't understand boy!" Argent said as he tried to contain Stiles. "Scott is a werewolf!"

"I know." Stiles yelled and kicked out at Argent. He hit him square in his chest and Argent fell away from him upon impact.

Stiles climbed up onto the hood of the two cars and approached Scott. He didn't think he'd ever seen his best friend look so damn pale. There was blood everywhere. "Scott?" Stiles asked and shook his best friend. "Scott?" He asked again after there was no response. He shook him again. Nothing at all. "Scott!" He yelled shaking him furiously. "Damn it Scott! Get your ass up!" Still nothing. Stiles was vaguely aware of the crowd forming around them. The dance had ended and everyone had filed out of the school to see them. They were all staring open mouthed. Not that Stiles could blame them. Scott was all but dead, Lydia was a bloody mess and Allison's father and various other people were surrounding them with guns.

Stiles turned back to his best friend. "Scott?" He asked again and he couldn't help the tears that pooled in his eyes. "Scott, please wake up?" He placed his hands on the other boy's shoulders. "Please? I need you here Scott. You're the only brother I've ever had. Please don't die?" Scott still didn't move. Just at that moment lights started flashing and the police and ambulances had just pulled up. Scott's boss was among the people in the ambulance and Stiles briefly wondered why on earth a vet would be riding around with paramedics. But he couldn't keep his attention on them for long. Allison had climbed out of the bus and had come over to Scott. Tears were steaming freely down her beautiful grief ridden face. "Scott?" She whispered and shook his other shoulder. He still didn't move. "Scott?" She asked again whimpering at the end. Nothing happened.

"Move away from the wolf." Argent said as he came up behind them on the bonnet. "Now." Neither Allison nor Stiles moved. "Allison, move now!" He roared and Allison moved back. "You too." He said and tried to pull Stiles back.

"Get off me!" Stiles shouted and shrugged him off.

"No! Get away from him! We need to take him away!" He'd grabbed Stiles again.

"Fuck off! You asshole! He could be dead!" Stiles didn't even realise what he was doing until he'd hit Argent in the face. Argent fell backwards and slid off of the bonnet, hitting the ground with a loud _thud._ Stiles turned back to Scott and saw that they weren't alone on the hood anymore. Derek Hale was with them and so was the Alpha.

* * *

><p>"Get away from him." Stiles said as he looked upon the Alpha.<p>

The Alpha smiled. "Sorry kid can't do that. He's part of my pack."

"No, he's part of mine. You may be werewolves like him but he was my brother first. Now fuck off." Stiles' heart was beating furiously in his chest and he never would've usually talked to a werewolf like this but he couldn't help it. Besides if Scott was dead why shouldn't he be dead too?

"Move Stiles." Derek pleaded as Stiles had moved his arms in front of Scott so that he was forming a protective cradle around him.

"No." Stiles replied reading himself for whatever punishment was sure to come from disobeying creatures at least ten times more powerful than himself. "I won't let you take him."

Stiles was vaguely aware of the fact that the other hunters were closing in on them and was sure that they weren't just after Scott anymore. The other students were still watching with horror struck expressions and Stiles could see his dad coming up along side the car. He wanted to yell out to him to stay away from the car but he couldn't do that without pointing out to the Alpha that he meant something to Stiles; Stiles could handle it if they punished him but he couldn't handle it if they hurt his father. "Stiles!" His father shouted, "Stiles get down from the car now."

"No." He said back to his father his eyes still locked on the Alpha's. "I'm not moving."

His father sighed. "Alright. You two off the car now!" He shouted at Derek and the Alpha. The Alpha just smiled at him and Derek wouldn't take his eyes off of Stiles. Infact they were all so immersed in their little staredown that Derek didn't notice when the police grabbed him, the Alpha didn't see the tranquilizers until they hit him in the neck and nobody saw where the bright white light was coming from until it was blinding them all.

* * *

><p>Everybody was surrounded in a glowing white light and Stiles heard a loud thrumming sound inside his head. His breath was becoming shallow and dark spots were dancing in front of his eyes. He blinked. Everybody around him had dropped to the ground like flies, including the Derek and the Alpha. "What's going on?" Stiles shouted to anyone who could hear him. But nobody shouted back. Instead there was a heavenly voice that sounded inside his head.<p>

_Don't worry, all will be fine. Just relax your mind to me._

"No." Stiles mumbled; he was getting weaker.

_It's okay. I promise. You shall be fine. So will Scott._

"Promise?" He asked his eyesight dimming.

_Promise. _The voice replied and Stiles nodded. At that instant his eyesight dimmed even more and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So that chapter was really short and may not have been the best piece of writing you've ever read but it will get better. Just please be patient and read on ;) Also, don't forget to R&R. :D_


	2. Hospital

Stiles awoke groggily the next morning sore as hell. He rolled over and confusion rolled over him. How the hell did he get here? The last thing he remembered was the blinding light, the voice and… Scott! Oh God! He sat up straight in his bed and then groaned in pain. Why the hell was he so damn sore? It was Scott who'd gotten shot not him. Scott… was Stiles' best friend still alive? He wasn't sure and that was killing him. He was just about to get up and try and race over to Scott's when he stopped. He pulled back his blanked and realised something. He was naked. Stark naked. How the hell did that happen? He wondered when to his utter humiliation there was a knock on his door.

"Stiles!" His father shouted through the wood on the other side of the door. Shit! Stiles thought in his head as he looked around for his clothes. They were stuffed in the corner on the other side of his room. "Hold on dad!" He shouted and looked around for his boxers at least. They were mercifully sitting on the floor just by his bed. He dove for them and pulled them on just mere seconds before his dad opened the door.

"I know you had a late night last night Stiles. But it's almost time for school; you need to get ready." His father said as he walked into the room.

"School?" Stiles asked rather dumbfounded, "How can I go to school now? Hows Scott?"

"Scott?" His father asked his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "What happened to Scott?"

"He was attacked at the school." Stiles said as if it should've been obvious. "He died!"

To Stiles' surprise his father actually laughed. "No he didn't son. I think if anything like that happened at the formal I would've known. After all, I was out working security detail all night."

"But it did!" Stiles shouted his ears unbelieving and his heart racing. How could his father be telling him that the worst night of his life didn't happen?

"No, no it didn't. Nothing happened at that dance besides a car crash."

"Car crash?" Stiles asked his mouth dry and his eyes wide.

"Yeah. A boy called Jackson and your friend Lydia wrapped their car around a tree. They're both in hospital."

"They? But…. What? They were right there at the dance! I saw them!" Stiles shouted in confusion and denial. How could any of this be happening? It wasn't right. Oh God! He had to get to Scott.. But what if he couldn't? What if Scott really was dead? Think about that later! He told himself sternly and tried to focus on what his father was saying. "Yes Stiles. This happened afterwards." His father's face analysed his and showed serious concern for Stiles. "Are you okay?"

Stiles was far from okay. Nothing was making sense! Why couldn't his father remember what had happened? After all he had been there last night too. "Yeah I'm fine." Stiles said tried to make his voice sound convincing. "I must've just had a bad dream and thought it was real. Don't worry about me." He fixed his father a smile and his father smiled back wryly.

"Okay. Well, you should probably start getting ready for school then." And with that Stiles' father turned and left his room leaving Stiles standing there in his boxers feeling the most confused he'd ever felt in his life.

* * *

><p>Stiles rushed over to Scott's house when he was fully dressed praying to whatever God there was that Scott was okay. When Stiles knocked on the door he didn't know whether to feel assured or worried about the happy smiling Melissa McCall whom greeted him and ushered him in. "Now I don't know if Scott's awake yet, but just go on up anyway. I'm working till late today so just tell him I might see him later. If not then I'll see him tomorrow morning."<p>

"Will do." Stiles said putting on a fake smile. This whole thing would be so much easier if she knew her son was a Werewolf.

"Okay. Thanks. Have a nice day." She smiled once more and rushed out of the house leaving Stiles standing there in the doorway wondering if her Werewolf son was still alive.

* * *

><p>"Scott?" Stiles asked as he knocked on Scott's looming wooden door. No answer. Stiles' heart rate started to quicken and it was beating so hard that Stiles thought it might break through his rib cage and flop out onto the wooden floor in Scott's hallway. "Scott?" He asked again putting his hand against the door and trying to listen. Please answer. Please, please answer!<p>

"Stiles?" A weak and groggy voice asked from the other side of the door and Stiles smiled slightly. Relief flooded him and he flung the door open. His best friend was alive!

However as soon as that smile had come it vanished. Scott was lying in bed naked from the waist up (Stiles could see the jeans on his one leg that was sticking out) and looking very worse for wear. "You look like shit." Stiles commented with a small smile as he moved to sit on the end of Scott's bed.

"Thanks." Scott muttered sarcastically and then sat up as much as he could manage. "What happened last night? I remember going out to the bus with Alison and then the hunters came and then…" He sighed. "And then nothing. I woke up here."

Stiles leaned forward. "You don't remember getting shot?" He asked with a surprised expression.

"No. Who the hell shot me?" Scott asked and looked down at the bandages covering his chest.

"Chris Argent and the rest of the hunters."

"Well that would explain a lot." Scott muttered touching the bandages lightly as if he smoothed them out enough then he would be able to see what was underneath. Knowing Scott he probably could.

"Yeah." Stiles mumbled as the image of Scott lying on the hood of the crumpled cars looking all bloodied and broken flitted into his mind. He tried to shove those thoughts out of his mind and focus on something else and ended up focusing on the bright white light. Confusion settled over Stiles once more. "What's up?" Scott asked leaning forward. Obviously Stiles' confusion was clear on his face. Stiles looked back at his best friend; how the hell was he going to say this?

"I don't know." Stiles started off with a deep breath. "Last night was so strange for _so_ many different reasons but," He paused, unsure of how to phrase himself yet again.

"But what?" Scott asked sounding more than a little intrigued and leaning forward slightly.

"Did you happen to see a bright white light last night?" Stiles asked and Scott's face went blank. Then, to Stiles utter amazement and slight distaste, Scott burst out laughing.

"A _bright white light_?" He snickered. "I don't think I was dead enough long enough for that!" Scott's face was turning a light shade of red as he was shaking uncontrollably with laughter. "Ow!" Scott gasped and put a hand over his chest over his chest; where he got shot.

"Does it hurt?" Stiles asked leaning forward a little.

"Only a little bit. I'll be okay soon though."

"Damn." Stiles said in a mocking voice and smiled. "But seriously, are you sure?"

"Yeah. Now what's this about a _bright white light_?" Scott looked as if he was having trouble containing his laughter. Stiles promptly ignored his snickers and continued.

"Alright. This is going to sound utterly crazy but last night after you got shot the Alpha and Derek showed up and all sorts of scary shit was about to go down. But then_something_ just stoped it all. One minute everything was happening so fast and the next there was this bright blinding white light. Everybody just sort of dropped to the ground as soon as it hit them, even the Alpha. Well, almost everybody." He stopped and took another deep breath. "It left me standing for some reason and then it _spoke_ to me. It told me that everything was going to be okay and to trust it. Then I wake up this morning and it seems like nobody actually remembers what happened last night except for us." Stiles finished and took a big breath of air as he waited for his best friend to tell him he was going insane. "Are you sure?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure that the light was there that is. And my father and your mother didn't seem to know anything was going on."

"Right. Well, what do you think this means?" Scott asked and Stiles felt better. His best friend wasn't dead and as confused as he was about this 'mysterious bright white light' he felt better because he wasn't trying to figure out what any of this meant on his own anymore. "I don't know." Stiles replied honestly, "and that's what scares me."

* * *

><p>Scott jumped out of Stiles' car with a lot more care than he was used to. He wasn't quite sure what to expect at school. By the sounds of Stiles' encounters this morning nobody remembered a thing about last night but Scott still wasn't so sure; he had to see it for himself. Besides even though this 'mysterious white light' sounded like it was helping them from whatever Stiles said Scott was still unconvinced. He was unconvinced because this being or whatever it was had decided to help them but had decided to wipe their memories anyway? Everything just seemed more than a little strange this morning. "Are you okay?" Stiles asked him breaking his train of thought.<p>

"I'm okay. Lets just get inside."

"Okay." Stiles said with a nod and started to walk towards the door.

But just as they started walking Stiles stopped. Scott looked back at his best friend and then around the parking lot. "What's wrong?" He asked him. Surely if they were in any kind of danger Scott would know before Stiles. Scott breathed deeply and let his senses search the area around them. Nothing.

"Nothing's wrong." He said his eyes fixed on something in the distance, "It's just… well, look at her." He nodded to something in front of them and Scott turned. The girl Stiles was looking at had to be one of the most beautiful girls Scott had ever seen (second to Alison of course). She had strawberry blonde hair that went down to the very tip of her hip bones, pale clear skin and big bluey green eyes. Her full lips were a ruby red colour and something told Scott that she wasn't wearing makeup. "You should go talk to her." Scott said to Stiles with a small nudge on the shoulder.

"What? Are you crazy? I wouldn't last ten seconds with a girl like that. Besides we have other things to worry about, without added girl issues."

"Good point." Scott shrugged, "But then again… When your best friend is a Werewolf, how many times do you think we wont have 'other stuff to worry about?'"

"Good point." Stiles said, looked back to where the girl stood, started to walk towards her and then stopped again. "I can't do it!" He exclaimed and then sighed.

"Lydia?" Scott asked and Stiles nodded hopelessly. "Sorry man."

"It's alright. Lets just go." Stiles replied and they started to walk into the school. Scott noticed as they walked that Stiles was staring rather wistfully at the place the girl stood. At least he was until she'd started to walk inside and was lost to Stiles' eyes among the sea of students at Beacon Hills High School.

* * *

><p>Scott's heart was beating fast when he saw Alison in the cafeteria at lunch that day. He wondered if she had any idea what happened last night or whether she'd had her memory removed. Scott wasn't sure what he wanted to have happen and maybe that's what scared him. What if Alison did remember last night and never wanted a thing to do with him again? But what if she didn't remember and Scott realised that he wanted her to? How would he feel about it then? He wasn't sure and he was about to turn away from Alison when something came over him. He had to figure this out. He had to be a man for once in his life and not run away from his problems.<p>

"Alison?" Scott asked uncertainly as he approached her. She turned around and gave him a warm wide smile.

"Hey there." She said in a sultry voice and kissed him smack on the mouth. Scott was a little confused at first but kissed her back with an almost unnoticeable hesitation. "So how are you today?" She asked as she pulled away from him. Nope, she definitely didn't remember. Scott felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and he found himself smiling.

"I'm absolutely fantastic. What about you?" He replied with a somewhat dream like smile.

"I'm okay. I was going to go the hospital later though. Do you want to come?"

"To the hospital?" Scott asked. Why the hell would they need to go to the hospital?

"Yeah, you know for Jackson and Lydia? They had a car accident on their way back from the dance."

"Are they okay?" Scott asked more than a little taken aback. Why hadn't Stiles told him about this? He assumed Stiles knew especially since the last time Scott had checked Stiles had a major crush on Lydia.

"I think so. Lydia is awake and talking and they say Jackson should be able to wake up any day now so yeah." She swallowed hard, "I thought it would be a good idea to go and see how they are."

"Yeah okay. We can head over after school."

"Good. Oh and can you ask Stiles if he wants to come? I know he likes Lydia and all.." She trailed off her brown eyes sympathetic.

"Sure. I'll meet you in the parking lot after school?"

"Okay. See you then." She replied and kissed him one more time before walking away to class when the bell rang.

* * *

><p>The hospital was a buzz of activity and Stiles was having a hard time preparing himself to see Lydia as he walked through the halls. The last time he'd seen her she'd been a bloody mess on account of the fact that she'd been attacked by the Alpha so he could gain information on how to rescue Derek Hale from captivity. He'd attacked her because he knew Stiles had been crazy about her ever since they were in third grade. Stiles blood started to boil. He wished he was stronger, more powerful. He wished he was like Scott. He would've given anything in that moment to be powerful enough to hunt down the Alpha and rip his throat out. Stiles felt like punching something. His muscles coiled and he stopped just outside of Lydia's room. He was frozen with rage. He was only snapped out of it when he felt Alison's hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her.<p>

"It's okay Stiles." Alison assured him quietly. "They say she's going to be okay. Just come inside and talk to her. Alright?" Her wide brown eyes were warm and caring and Stiles swallowed hard. His rage had somehow evaporated. "Alright." He said and nodded. Alison walked into the room dragging Scott in behind her. Stiles took a deep breath to ready himself and then trailed in after them.

Lydia was a mess and as Stiles looked upon her he felt his anger increase again. Now he really wasn't sure if the bright white light was as good as he thought. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at them as they came in. "Lydia?" Alison asked as she approached the other girl on the bed. Stiles was still frozen in the back corner of the room.

"Aly!" Lydia all but screamed and threw her arms around the other girl. "Thank God you're here! I was so scared!"

"Hey, your okay. Everything is going to be fine." Alison replied obviously seeming a little fazed by the unexpected nickname.

"Do you remember much of the accident?" Scott asked and sat down next to Alison on Lydia's bed.

"No. Nothing but this bright white light. I told the doctors and they say it was probably just the head lights from the other car."

"Probably." Scott said and smiled at her before he gave Stiles a knowing look. Stiles nodded slightly to make sure Scott knew he understood. The bright white light that had been 'helping them' all morning had put Jackson and Lydia in here. Stiles fists clenched.

"When do you think you'll be well enough to get out of here?" Alison asked oblivious to Scott and Stiles' little sharing of information.

"Well they say that if everything goes right I should be able to be out of here in about a week." Lydia smiled at that like it was the best thing she'd heard in a long time. "How's Jackson?" She asked, "Nobody here has let me see him."

"We don't know." Scott admitted, "We were actually going to go see him after we'd seen you."

"Well go see him now then!" Lydia commanded. "Then come back and tell me everything. I've never been so worried in my life."

Alison and Scott exchanged a look. "Alright." Alison said with a sigh. "We'll be back later then."

"Kay. See you then." Lydia said with a smile as she then ushered them all out of the room.

"Do you want to come to visit Jackson with us?" Scott asked Stiles as they stopped in the hallway outside Lydia's room. Stiles shook his head.

"No, it's okay. I was actually hoping to get home early so would you two mind if I left now?"

"That's fine." Alison said kindly. "We know that must've been hard on you."

"Yeah kinda. I gotta go." He said and retreated from them as quickly as he could hoping to hide the pain he was feeling from them; Lydia had chosen Jackson again. She hadn't spoken one word to Stiles, let alone acknowledged his existence before she'd grilled Alison about Jackson. Stiles knew he was being ridiculous and that Lydia had made it quite clear last night that she was in love with Jackson but he just couldn't stop himself from hurting. So he walked out to his car and left the hospital as fast as he could; his heart breaking inside the whole time.

* * *

><p>"Of course I'm angry!" Kate Argent yelled and slammed her fists down on the wooden table in front of her. She was surrounded by the Werewolf Hunters from other familles that she'd entrusted the job of keeping Derek Hale guarded to. "Derek Hale escaped!" She shouted feeling infuriated with every single one of the people surrounding her. "With the <em>Alpha's<em> help no less! The one whom we've been trying to catch for months now! And you all just decided to practically let them walk out of here!"

"But Kate, we couldn't have defended ourselves against the Alpha! We weren't ready for him and we would've died!"

"So die!" She shouted cruelly at the hunter whom dared to speak against her. "When it comes to Werewolves, you make sure you do your mission. Even if that means you must die."

"But what about our families?" Another hunter shouted incredulously from the side of the room.

"What about them? They will understand why your not there! Especially because they shall be taking up the business too someday!" She was on the verge of doing something insane and she knew it. So she ran her hands through her hair and took deep calming breaths. "Look. What's done is done. But now we're going to have to start all over again. Capture Derek Hale. Get him to lead us to the Alpha." And with that she walked out of the cellar leaving all the other hunters down there staring in her wake.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you so much for the reviews guys, your support of this story means a lot to me :)_


	3. 187

Stiles slouched back in his chair and put his feet on his desk. His mind was full of questions and no answers what so ever. He was actually starting to get sick of this 'supernatural shit'. Why couldn't he have a normal experience at high school like all the other kids? Why did it have to be _his_ best friend whom can turn into a scary monster? He sighed and looked at the rain pouring down outside of his window. What a great way to be spending a Saturday. He thought to himself in misery. Scott was off on some date with Allison and he was stuck at home with his head a mess. He was hurt by Lydia's rejection of him, feeling somewhat inadequate compared to Scott and he still hadn't figured out what that damn bright light was. A knock at the door interrupted Stiles' train of thought and he went down cautiously to answer, hoping to whatever God might be above him that it wasn't the Alpha or Derek coming to get him for what happened the other night (if they even remembered that is).

* * *

><p>Stiles got a shock when he opened the door to see the beautiful girl he'd admired at school yesterday standing there hand in hand with another girl whom looked to be about ten. She was dripping wet; Stiles smiled. The strange girl smiled back at him and started to speak. "Hi. Um, can we come in and use your phone? My car just broke down outside, my mobile is flat and I'm new here so if we started walking I'd probably get us lost."<p>

Her voice was absolutely hypnotising and Stiles had to mentally shake himself twice before he was able to answer her.

"Okay. Sure. Come on in." He opened the door to them and the two girls made their way inside.

"I'm Lucinda by the way." The girl said as she stopped in the hallway. "This is my little sister Darcy."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Stiles." He smiled trying to place the girl's strange accent. "The phone is this way." He said and led them through to the kitchen where the phone was hanging on the wall. "I'll go get you guys some towels." He added looking upon the drenched state of the girls.

"Thanks." Lucinda said with a smile.

Stiles disappeared around the corner; smiling slightly to himself the whole time.

"Here." Stiles said as he handed the towels to Lucinda whom was just hanging up the phone.

"Thank you." She said and smiled a bright smile at him. "It's nice to know there are some nice people over here." She laughed and looked at he sister. "Here Darce." Her sister took the towel quietly never taking her big brown eyes off of Stiles.

"People haven't been welcoming to you?" He asked light heartedly.

"Well some have, a lot haven't though. You would not believe how many punch ups I've been in since I got here."

"Punch ups?" Stiles asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. Fights." She stated and laughed. "It's Aussie slang." She shrugged and Stiles nodded in understanding. So she was from Australia.

"Oh so you're from Australia?"

"Kind of." She shrugged, "We've been living there ever since I was ten and Darcy was about four."

"Oh wow. That's a long time. Any particular reason why you guys left?"

"Yeah, our parents died. We had to go live with our aunt Mackenzie."

"I'm so sorry." Stiles said feeling like he'd thoroughly put his foot in it.

Lucinda smiled. "Don't worry about it." She said. "It happened a long time ago."

"Oh." Was all Stiles could think to stay. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" He asked to try and changed the subject. Lucinda's smile got warmer.

"I'd like a glass of water thanks. Darcy? You want something?" Darcy shook her head, her eyes still on Stiles."Are you sure? Before we broke down I specifically remember you hounding me for food." Darcy remained silent and her big brown eyes stayed on Stiles.

He smiled at her and tried to make her feel more at ease with him. "You sure? I think I have some chocolate cake around here somewhere."

Darcy looked at Lucinda whom nodded slightly before she smiled at Stiles and stuck out her hand. Obviously that meant yes. Stiles laughed and took her hand leading both Darcy and Lucinda into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping us today." Lucinda said as she and Stiles sat on the steps; her little sister Darcy was sleeping on the couch in the other room.<p>

"That's okay." Stiles replied, "It was nice getting my mind off of some things for a while."

"I know what you mean." Lucinda said looking at him with a strange look.

"So, whats it like? In Australia I mean." He asked to get her to stop looking at him like she was.

"It's nice. It's always sunny and warm, even in winter. The storms were awesome, especially in summer and everybody was so nice."

"Must've been pretty awesome." Stiles stated with a smile thinking of a place like that.

"Yeah. But I must say, it's nice to be home with my family."

"True. What part of Australia did you live in?"

"I lived in Brisbane, Queensland." She shrugged and looked at Stiles, "You have no idea where that is do you?"

"Nope. Not a clue." He said and laughed slightly. She laughed with him and leaned against him slightly.

"Look it up." Was all she said and then a knock on the door grabbed their attention. "That must be my cousin." Lucinda said as she stood up and walked over to get the door.

A beautiful girl with jet black shoulder length hair, big grey eyes and tanned skin was standing on the other side of the door with a big smile on her face. Was Lucinda's whole family models or something? Stiles wondered as he stood up with a smile on his face. "Hey." The girl said as Lucinda went into the other room to wake Darcy. "Thanks for being so nice to my cousin."

"No problem." Stiles said and smiled back at her nervously. He'd never been around so many _nice_ gorgeous girls before. At that moment Lucinda came back with a sleepy Darcy trailing along behind her. "Stiles, this is my cousin Roxana. Roxana this is Stiles." She introduced them and Stiles felt his heart flutter unexplainably in his chest.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a shy nod at Roxana.

"You too." Was all she said before she grabbed Darcy's hand and led her out to the car. Lucinda turned her big now jade green gaze onto him and smiled at Stiles.

"Thank you for helping today. I'll see you at school?"

"That's okay. Sure I'd like that." He smiled wider and then she leaned towards him and kissed him on his check. Stiles cheek felt like it had been touched by electricity and then Lucinda turned and walked out of his house, leaving Stiles standing on the stairs staring after her grinning like an idiot.

* * *

><p>Scott had never been so angry. Alison had just forced him to go on a date and on their way to the movies she'd asked if they could stop at the hospital to visit Jackson and Lydia. Well, of course, they never made it to the movies. Instead Scott had had to watch as Allison had fussed over Jackson and tended to his every need. He clenched the steering wheel harder as he thought about the smug look on Jackson's face as he watched Scott standing at the back of the room whilst Allison crooned over him. Scott knew that he was being slightly irrational and that he had more important things to worry about then his relationship with Allison but he found he couldn't concentrate on any of that when he was with Allison. He couldn't concentrate on anything around her. When they were together there was nothing but her. He sighed. He had to clear his head; if he crashed Stiles' jeep his best friend would kill him.<p>

* * *

><p>The days passed slowly after that. Stiles hadn't seen Lucinda at school as much as he would've liked, Lydia and Jackson were still in hospital, Scott was always worrying over Allison, the Alpha was MIA for some reason and the bright white light was as big of a mystery as ever. Stiles sighed. He was sitting up in his room listening to his police scanner to see if anything unusual popped up. He had Scott's number on speed dial but he doubted his best friend would come even if he asked. He'd been so wrapped up in his love life that he hadn't had time for worrying about things that could kill him. Stiles swore Scott was the worst Werewolf ever. His thought was cut off as a statement from the radio grabbed his attention. "We have a 187 at the Hale house in the old woods." Stiles sat up straight. A 187 at Derek's house? He jumped up out of bed and made his way over as fast as he could, calling Scott as he went.<p>

Stiles arrived before Scott and he snuck up to the scene with a quiet ease; he was used to doing this. He'd parked his jeep further away from the scene so that his dad wouldn't be able to tell he was here and he'd ran the rest of the way, slowing down only when he knew he had to be quiet. He could see his father talking to the paramedics as they wheeled a body out from the house. It was in a body bag and was completely invisible except for a stiff arm sticking out from underneath. "Who do you think it is?" A voice asked making Stiles have a mini heart attack. He was able to stop himself from screaming out or making any noise as he realised Scott was next to him. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Stiles' hissed. "Next time rustle a branch or something."

"Sorry." Scott mumbled his claws disappearing and his eyes turning from amber to brown.

"It's fine. I don't know who it is. All I know is that they are dead. Very dead by the looks of that arm."

"You don't think its Derek do you?"

"No. The arm definitely looks female. See if you can smell who it is." Stiles suggested helpfully and Scott nodded.

* * *

><p>Scott closed his eyes and sniffed the air feeling is wolf powers spread through him as he did so. "Who is it?" Stiles asked quietly. Scott found he couldn't answer. It couldn't be <em>her.<em> But it was. He would know her scent anywhere. He didn't think about secrecy or the fact that he and Stiles weren't supposed to be there. When he opened his eyes he rushed out of the bushes, turning back to normal as he did so, and ran out to the dead body.

His mother's dead body...

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry that chapter was so short. I was having trouble writing it (I'm back to school and everything is so busy now lol). Hope you liked it. Don't forget to R&R. :)_


	4. Alone

Scott sat alone in his dark room his hands clenched into fists feeling empty inside. He would never forget the image of his mother's body still and unmoving. She actually looked like she could have been sleeping, at least she would've if it hadn't of been for the fact that she wasn't breathing and the blood surrounding the gaping hole in her throat. But what had been the worst of it all for Scott McCall was not the fact that his mother was dead, but it was the realisation that for the first time in a long time he had no one. He had no mother to take care of him, no father, no aunts or uncles. He was by himself and that scared him. It scared him more than he had thought it would, but it did. He clenched his fist again. Tears were rolling freely down his cheeks now and he couldn't control the sadness and pain that washed over him.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to howl. But he couldn't. Stiles and his father were downstairs having both offered to stay the night as Scott had refused to stay at their house. It may sound stupid but he was afraid that if he left this house they might take him away to some foster home and he'd never see this place again. Never again see the door that his mother walked into so many times, would never again see her smile at him like she was the proudest mother on earth or hear her pester him about filling the car up with gas. But then he came to the realisation that he would never hear any of those things whether he left this house or not. She was dead and she was never coming back. He cried harder.

* * *

><p>The days that passed after that night were slow and painful. Stiles watched as Scott mourned over the loss of his mother remembering to the time when Stiles had lost his own mother. He remembered the loss he'd felt, the earth shattering pain and the panic attacks that had followed afterwards. He knew what Scott was going through and he never would have wished that on anybody. Ever. Stiles tried to keep his face composed as Scott walked down the stairs in his black tuxedo with Alison just a few steps ahead of him guiding him down the steps. "Ready?" Stiles asked Scott quietly.<p>

Scott nodded. "I'm ready." He said even though Stiles could tell he wasn't. Stiles nodded back and the three of them piled into Stiles' jeep and made their way to Melissa McCall's funeral.

* * *

><p>The funeral was a small one even though half of the town's population was there. Scott watched numbly as they lowered his mother's coffin into the ground knowing too well what was behind the lid of the coffin. He felt cold all over. The only heat he could feel was coming from Allison whom was hugging him tightly. He hugged her back grateful for the comfort but still feeling rather disconnected from her. Stiles was by his side and Scott knew he had cared about Scott's mother and had thought of her as a second mother after his mother died. Stiles' father was beside him and Scott knew he was trying to keep himself together, but his heartbeat told the whole story. He had loved Scott's mother but never thought of himself worthy enough to ever make a move. He was in as much pain as the rest of them. Maybe even more.<p>

In the nearby trees Scott could hear the Alpha lurking around and watching. Scott wanted to run over and rip his throat out and he would've if it wasn't for Allison whom was standing next to him holding him close.

* * *

><p>Stiles watched as Scott disentangled himself from Allison and went over to throw dirt of his mother's coffin. Stiles remembered doing the same thing himself when he was younger and knew what Scott must be feeling. Whoever thought that it was a good idea for people to throw dirt on the graves of people they love were obviously deluded. Scott stepped back. It was Stiles' turn. This was the second time in his life he'd done this and he never wanted to do this again. "Bye, Mrs McCall." He whispered as he threw dirt onto the coffin, "Don't worry. I'll take care of him." A tear drifted down his cheek for his second mother and he stepped back next to Scott, it was Stiles' father's turn. Allison went after that and then they started to bury the coffin and the funeral was officially over.<p>

* * *

><p>People gathered at the end of the funeral and started to offer their condolences to Scott. He felt nothing but pain as he accepted them with a sombre smile. All of them seemed to have some sort of story about how they knew his mother but Scott found he was interested in none; well some of them did anyway. The girl whom Stiles had admired in the parking lot the other day was walking up to them dressed in all black with an old woman, little girl and girl about her age in tow. "Lucinda." Stiles said with a nod as she approached.<p>

"Hey Stiles." She nodded with a small smile then she turned to Scott. "I'm sorry for your loss. I know I didn't know you're mother but from what I've heard she was an amazing person."

"She was." Scott said wryly; he didn't know what she wanted yet.

"Look I'm sorry if this is weird or anything but I just wanted you to know that I know what it feels like to loose a parent and that if you ever need anything my family and I will be happy to assist you in any way we can."

"Thank you." Scott said feeling strangely better than he had before.

"That's okay." She nodded and turned to the old woman who gave her a significant glance. Lucinda looked back at them again. "In fact we were actually wondering if you all wanted to come to our house for dinner tomorrow night."

"Sure." Stiles said quickly and the girl behind Lucinda laughed slightly. Stiles' cheeks went slightly pink. Lucinda looked at the girl behind her and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. Scott this is my cousin Roxana, my little sister Darcy and my grandmother."

"Nice to meet you all." Scott said even though he was well and truly through with this conversation. "This is Allison." He said realising abstractly that she hadn't said a thing since Lucinda walked up.

"Nice to meet you all." She echoed Scott with a nice smile her brown eyes kind. Although Scott could tell she was nervous. He had no idea why though, but she was. At that moment Stiles' father walked up with Chris Argent following closely behind. "I'm so sorry for your loss Scott." Chris said to Scott, Scott nodded his thanks back.

"I've got to go back to work." Stiles' father said regret colouring his face. "I'll see you boys later." He squeezed Scott's shoulder once before he left.

"We have to go too Allison." Chris said and Allison nodded.

"I'll come by tomorrow okay?" She asked looking up at Scott.

"Okay." He breathed and she kissed him once before she walked away with her father.

"We'd best get going too." Lucinda said, "See you boys tomorrow." She walked away with her family in tow.

"Well that was strange." Stiles said from beside Scott. Scott did nothing but nod as he walked away feeling cold.

* * *

><p>Blood rushed into Scott's mouth hot and sticky sweet as his mouth filled with the warm animal flesh his werewolf body had been accustomed to love. He couldn't technically get drunk but tonight he was drinking away his pain in another way. His mother's funeral had been a short one but it had been painful nonetheless. "Scott!" He could hear his best friend Stiles yelling at him from a distance. Scott knew he was worried about him but he couldn't deal with that right now. He just had to focus on himself right now. If he didn't he wasn't sure he could make it through. Scott pulled his head back from the limp scraps of animal carcass and dropped it on the ground. Blood was trickling down the side of his mouth and he could feel it dripping from the tip of his chin to his chest. He opened his eyes.<p>

Everything around him was bathed in a red light. All he wanted to do was find some other living organism and rip it to shreds. He wanted to eat until he exploded but most of all he wanted to forget his pain. He walked forward following the sound of a steady heartbeat his mouth already watering. When he saw the figure in front of him he didn't stop, he didn't hesitate at all. All he could see, hear, smell and think about was the flesh of his next victim. He could see Stiles' walking through the trees and smiled as he thought about sinking his teeth into the other boy's flesh. The only thing that held him back was Allison's face flitting through his mind. Her voice in his head. Telling him she loved him and that everything was going to be okay. Slowly the red disappeared and by the time his best friend caught up to him Scott was no longer going to rip the other boy's head off. Literally.

* * *

><p>The next day came too soon and before Scott knew it he was standing next to Stiles preparing to go into Lucinda's looming house for dinner. Her house was a 16th century house which, because of its black and grey colouring, looked like a gothic castle. Scott had never actually seen any other house besides Derek's that was in the woods before and the thought of being out here, in the secluded area made Scott nervous. He knew he shouldn't be, after all he was a Werewolf, but he was. Scott knew Stiles felt the same (minus the Werewolf part) from the beat of his heart and the fear radiating off of his skin. "Ready?" Scott asked and Stiles nodded mutely. The front door opened slowly ahead of them.<p>

* * *

><p>A scary and more than a little attractive looking girl with white blonde hair, big ice blue eyes and pale skin walked out onto the old creaking porch. "So your our dinner guest?" She asked looking down upon them. She turned to Stiles. "Your Stiles?"<p>

"Yes." He stammered nervously. How did this complete stranger know who he was? He could've been Scott for all she knew.

"Huh." Was all she said. She turned her eyes to Scott. She was looking at him like she was searching for something and Stiles could tell she was making Scott uncomfortable. "Huh." She said again and clicked her tongue.

"Malinda?" Another voice sounded from the doorway. "Who's there?" Another girl with white blonde hair and pale skin stepped out onto the porch. Stiles could tell they were sisters by their resemblance, although the other one had sparkling green eyes not blue ones. The other girl stopped in the door way and then looked at Stiles and Scott. She smiled. "Mal! Why didn't you say our guests had arrived?" She walked off of the porch and towards Scott and Stiles. "Welcome to our house. Sorry its not much. Nobody's lived here in years. I'm Diana by the way." She smiled a perfect smile and Stiles felt his head start spinning. Was every damn girl Lucinda related to this beautiful? "Come inside." She said politely and turned leading them back inside. The other girl, Malinda, had already disappeared.

* * *

><p>The house was just as magnificent on the inside as it was on the outside and Stiles felt like he had literally been transported to another era. The house was crowded and there were heaps of people running about the house. Everybody stopped once Stiles and Scott walked in. "Welcome to our home. I am Abigail Brooks." The old woman who was at the funeral with Lucinda said with a polite smile as she walked up to them. "I trust you got here alright?"<p>

"We did get a bit lost on the way in." Stiles admitted sheepishly.

The woman laughed her brown eyes kind. "Sorry about that. This was the only house we could find that would accommodate us all."

"It's okay. You have a wonderful home." Stiles added truthfully looking around.

Abigail smiled. "Come through to the back yard. That's where we'll be eating today." Stiles and Scott both nodded and followed Abigail out to the backyard.

* * *

><p>The rest of the family were all sitting around a large table in the backyard. Stiles had never seen so many beautiful people in one place in his entire life. It made him feel slightly self conscious. "Everybody this is Scott and Stiles." Abigail said to the others and then turned to Scott and Stiles, "I'll leave you to go around find out names. Otherwise I find it can be very overwhelming." And with a last kind smile she disappeared. Stiles turned to Scott who shrugged and looked just as uncomfortable as he did. Stiles was just about to say something to Scott when someone called his name.<p>

* * *

><p>"Stiles!" Lucinda shouted as she emerged from the house carrying a tray of snacks with Roxana following behind her carrying a tray of drinks. "Scott!" She said once she noticed his existence. She was so glad they'd both agreed to come tonight though she was a bit worried. They had no idea of what was really going on here and Lucinda didn't want them to. They both looked relieved to see her but Stiles definitely looked the happiest. Lucinda's heart fluttered in her chest at the thought. She tried to concentrate on something else. Now was not the time to trip.<p>

* * *

><p>Stiles was in awe of Lucinda in that moment. She looked so amazingly beautiful in a pink and blue summer dress that hugged her figure up the top and let the rest flow. Her hair was curled and clipped back and she looked like a goddess. Stiles heart rate picked up when he noted that she was smiling at <em>him.<em> Not Scott or any other guy around. _Him_. He smiled back and once she'd put the tray down she walked over with Roxana in tow. "Hey guys." She said with a warm smile that made Stiles heart rate increase significantly. Scott smiled. "I'm so glad you guys could make it." She beamed.

"I'm glad we came." Stiles replied hoping that she didn't see his cheeks darkening. By the way her lips twitched he knew she did. But she was merciful enough to keep quiet about it. "Sorry we kept you guys waiting," She continued looking at Scott as well now. "But we have to make sure everybody gets fed. Have you guys met anybody else yet?"

"Yeah. We met Diana, Malinda and your grandma." Stiles replied with a smile and Lucinda shook her head.

"Sorry if Malinda made you feel uneasy or anything. She can be a bit strange sometimes."

"No that's okay." Stiles said, "Is it just your family here today?"

"Yeah." She replied blushing slightly.

Stiles heart rate increased even more. Scott smiled another small smile.

"You sure do have a lot of people here." Stiles noted ignoring his best friend.

"We should." She smiled, "There's around four generations of my family living in the one house."

"Doesn't that get a bit crowded?" Stiles asked thinking that he sometimes had trouble sharing a house with his father. He couldn't imagine sharing a house with _four__generations_ of his family. She just shrugged.

"I don't know. I suppose. I don't really live in the house anymore. Roxana and I share the back cottage." She nodded towards a small cottage just visible through a thin layer of trees.

"It gives us privacy and easier access to the greenhouse." Roxana interjected with a smile.

"Besides, it was supposed to be my parents' house." Lucinda said with a shrug. "It's mine now."

"That sucks." Stiles said lamely, "That your parents died I mean." He inserted the last part awkwardly and felt like kicking himself in the head.

Lucinda shrugged again. "Yeah it does. But it's not as bad now. I mean they've been gone for six years now."

"So it gets easier?" Scott asked her breaking his silence for the first time.

"Yes. Time heals all wounds. Even though I will never forget my mother, I don't feel like I'm about to die every time I think about her."

"Your wounds will heal too Scott." Abigail said as she came up behind them and even Scott jumped at her arrival. "You shall never forget your mother, but it will get easier to think about her," the old woman paused, "and to _not _think about her." She paused again and cocked her head to the side. "Oh and please inform your girlfriend that if she does wish to turn up, to arrive soon. Dinner is almost ready." And with that the old woman smiled and walked off.

* * *

><p>"Allison is coming?" Stiles asked a very confused Scott.<p>

"Not that I know of." Scott replied with a shrug.

"Well you might want to give her a call." Lucinda interjected with a slightly nervous looking smile.

"Yeah. Grandma Abi is never wrong about those things." Roxana said politely and then turned to Lucinda. "We should probably go help with dinner."

"Yeah." Lucinda replied and then turned to Scott and Stiles, "I'll be back later. Please make yourself at home. Oh and my family doesn't bite, feel free to talk to anyone." She laughed slightly and followed after Roxana's retreating form.

"I'm going to go call Allison." Scott said and shook his head as he walked away leaving Stiles standing alone. He looked around. Well, maybe he could talk to someone. The group over by the side of the house looked nice enough. Stiles walked over.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know that chapter wasn't all that great but I just haven't had much time to write lately (I'll have even less over the next few weeks) but it will get better once I go on holidays I promise (well when I'm not working that is). So yeah. Hope you liked it anyway. please don't forget to R&R ;)_


	5. Plan

Stiles sighed. He was back inside his room staring at the ceiling. The dinner was long over and Stiles as starting to think about things other than Scott's mother again. He knew that Scott was in no condition to be thinking about things like the Alpha and that's why Stiles had to. He had to figure out some way for them both to be able to protect themselves from the Alpha. After all he knew what it was like to loose a mother and he knew, deep down, that Scott would be little use in the area of protecting people for a while. He sighed. What the hell could he do? He was just a human. The Alpha was older than him, stronger than him and just all around more powerful. There was nothing he could do. Or was there? Stiles sat up straight in his chair as the idea formed in his head. He knew what he could do.

* * *

><p>Scott ambled into school late but he didn't care. The coach was at the board and as he turned to Scott, Scott swore he saw the slightest bit of sympathy. But it was gone as quickly as it had come and he just stood there and said, "Mr McCall, thank you for finally showing up. Take your seat please?" Scott just nodded mutely and went to sit in the back of the room behind Alison. Scott looked around for his Stiles. He wasn't in the classroom. Scott's eyebrow furrowed. Where was his best friend? He tried to listen for him to try and see if he was at school at all. Nothing. He wasn't around. Scott knew something was up. Stiles only ever ditched with Scott. He'd never ditched by himself. In fact he never missed any type of school except when things were going down.<p>

Scott looked at the clock. He had 30 minutes to wait until he could get out of the classroom and ditch too. Who knew where Stiles would be in that time. He had to do something. So he stood and started to head to the door.

"Where do you think your going McCall?" The coach asked and Scott stopped and looked at him.

"I have to get out of here." Scott answered truthfully.

"Is my teaching so boring?" The coach asked mockingly.

Scott wanted to growl at him. He clenched his fists, ground his teeth and started for the door again.

"McCall! Get back in your seat!" The coach yelled stepping in front of him.

"Bye coach." Scott replied, side stepped the coach and bolted out of the room.

* * *

><p>The air was cold in Stiles' lungs. He couldn't believe it. Just when he'd finally made a plan of action something else had to go wrong. Somebody else was dead and Stiles was fairly sure that if he didn't get out of Derek Hale's house soon he would be too. The Alpha was growling in the distance and Stiles was just thankful the Alpha hadn't smelt him yet. Then he really would be dead and it would all be for nothing. He hadn't found what he had been looking for and he suddenly wondered why he was so stupid. His plan wouldn't have worked anyway.<p>

He crept outside. His footfalls were quiet on the grass, his breathing was shallow and his heart was hammering. The growling stopped. That was when Stiles knew he was in trouble. He ran for his jeep as fast as he could but it was too late; the Alpha had seen him and was chasing after him.

* * *

><p>Stiles jumped inside of his jeep and started the engine as fast as he could. The Alpha chased him as he pulled out of Derek's drive way and zapped in between the trees. He was very aware of the fact that his car would never be able to outrun the Alpha and when the beast grew tired of the chase Stiles would die. He swallowed hard and put more pressure on the accelerator.<p>

The jeep flew forward and Stiles was squashed back into his seat uncomfortably as the chase went on. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he found it was getting harder and harder to concentrate on the winding roads away from Derek's house. So he wasn't too surprised when his jeep lurched off of the road and fell straight into the lake below them.

* * *

><p>Water surrounded the jeep in every direction. Stiles panicked. Suddenly his eyes were wet, he was gasping for air and he felt light headed. The windows were starting to crack and the metal of his jeep was groaning whilst the water outside of his jeep surrounded him menacingly. He couldn't hear or see the Alpha anywhere but at that moment he didn't care. After years of panic attacks that made him feel like he was suffocating he wasn't going to drown. He'd rather let the Alpha have him. So with that Stiles kicked and clawed at the windows and the doors trying to find his way out. The jeep was sinking fast and Stiles knew once it went down he would never be able to get out. The windows cracked and then they burst open.<p>

The water flooded the inside of Stiles' jeep shoving Stiles back into the seat with the force. Stiles tried to move, tried to get out but he just couldn't. He was finding it harder to breathe as air was becoming scarce. He knew then that despite his efforts he was going to die. He knew fighting it would be no use. _'__Don__'__t __worry.__'_ A voice sounded in his head as his eyesight became dim. It was the same voice he'd heard just before he blacked out on the night Scott got shot. _'__I__'__m __sending __someone __now.__'_ Stiles was suddenly filled with a sudden sense of calmness. He somehow knew everything was going to be okay. Because he had someone out there looking out for him. He closed his eyes...

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it so short. I haven't had much time lately. But now I'm on holidays that's all going to change.. haha goodbye year 11 ! lol<em>

_Hope you liked it anyway :) Don't forget to R&R. _


	6. Alpha

Scott was sitting at his best friend's side listening to his heartbeat on and off the monitor. Stiles' father was outside talking to a doctor but Scott couldn't move. He'd only just lost his mother; he couldn't handle it if he lost his brother too. Scott put his head in his hands. This was all his fault! Everything was! If he'd been there when his mother needed him then maybe she wouldn't be dead. If he hadn't been so grief ridden by said mother's death then he might have noticed Stiles' odd behaviour and probably would've been there to help him escape the Alpha. But he wasn't. Whenever someone needed him he wasn't there and it killed him. After all what was the point of having crazy Werewolf powers if you couldn't use them to protect the people you love? Scott was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone enter the room and almost jumped out of his skin when he head the Alpha say, "Hello Scott."

The Alpha was standing there holding a bouquet of yellow flowers and a sick twisted smile that Scott desperately wanted to rip off of his face. As he stood to face the Alpha Scott could feel the wolf inside of him trying to claw its way out. "What are you doing here?" Scott asked his voice saturated with hostility. Every fibre of his being was aching to leap over Stiles' hospital bed and rip the Alpha's throat out. The only thing that kept him in check was the knowledge that there were many innocent people in the hospital and Scott was sure that the carnage wouldn't stop with just him and the Alpha. "Good call." The Alpha said as if he knew the inner turmoil that was going on within Scott. "And I'm just here to visit your pet. You should teach him not to poke his nose around in other people's houses. It's rude."

"Whose home was he in?" Scott asked the details of what exactly Stiles was doing that day still a mystery to him.

"He was at the Hale house." He Alpha replied and took a menacing step forward. "Now what was he doing there Scott?"

Scott repressed a shudder. As much as he hated to admit it the still Alpha scared him. "I don't know." Scott replied truthfully knowing the Alpha would know if he was lying. "I didn't even know he was there until you told me. So, is that why you tried to kill him?"

Scott thought the Alpha looked surprised for a second but the look was gone so fast Scott was sure he must have imagined it. "I was hungry." The Alpha shrugged, "Besides, like I said, it's rude to poke around in other people's houses." Scott narrowed his eyes and he could tell the Alpha was lying. But why? Scott couldn't work it out and he didn't get a chance to. The Alpha's next comment had him focusing all of his energy on containing himself. "Anyway Scott, how's your mum?"

"She's dead you asshole. You should know too; you killed her!" Scott balled up his fists. His claws were extending and he could feel himself loosing more control each second. It took every ounce of strength Scott had to keep him where he was. "I did?" The Alpha asked seeming a bit taken back. Then he looked Scott in the eye. "Listen to me Scott. Listen to my heartbeat as I say this. I did not kill your mother. I would've changed her sure, but I didn't kill her."

Scott listened to the steady beat of the Alpha's heart beat as he said this. "You're lying!" Scott shouted in disbelief his wolf side ready to pounce. There was nobody else who could've killed Scott's mother.

"How could I be? You can hear my heart Scott. I'm telling the truth and you know it."

"But…who?" Scott wondered out loud and then the answer came to him. "Derek!" He spat his hands clenching again and his body shuddering with rage.

"I can assure you it wasn't Derek." The Alpha said almost absently. "My nephew is still in the hunters care remember?"

"But?" Scott asked and then the realisation dawned on him that the Alpha didn't remember freeing Derek.

"But?" The Alpha asked stepping forward and rasing an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Scott replied his claws disappearing as a whole new mystery filled him. Where was Derek? Scott had given it little thought but since the dance he hadn't seen nor heard Derek anywhere. "Anyway," The Alpha began, "Stiles' father is going to come back soon so I'd better leave. I'll see you later Scott and I'll leave these here for your little pet." He placed the flowers down on the table behind him, turned and left. Scott sat back down and was only just able to compose himself and turn back to his human form before Stiles' father re-entered the room.

* * *

><p>Stiles woke up when an annoying beam of sunlight streamed across his face. He opened his eyes and blinked against the glare. "Can someone <em>please<em> shut that curtain?" He asked and Scott and his father suddenly shot up to look at each other. "Did you?" Stiles' father asked and then Scott shook his head.

"Did you?" Scott asked and then Stiles' father shook his head too. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Neither of you said that! I did and so far neither of you has listened!" They both looked down at him and grins spread across their faces. Stiles noted that they both looked absolutely horrible. Scott jumped up and shut the curtain as fast as he could before taking his seat and staring at Stiles again.

"Oh! You're awake! You had me so worried! What were you doing out there anyway?" His dad asked and grabbed his shoulders. Stiles shrugged and looked away. "I was just trying to see the scenery." Stiles replied lamely.

"So you skipped school to see the scenery? You weren't at Derek Hale's house at all?"

"What?" Stiles asked trying to sit up. How the hell did his father know about that? He glanced over at Scott who looked almost as alarmed as Stiles felt. They both managed to compose their features quickly. "Don't get up." Stiles' father said and pushed him back down lightly. "We found tire tracks and footprints around Derek Hale's house. The tire tracks match your jeep and the footprints are a confirmed match to the shoes you were wearing when you had your accident. Now, what were you doing at that house?"

"Nothing Dad!" Stiles replied. "I was being stupid okay. I couldn't stop thinking about Derek and where he was so I went to his house to see if I could find any clues to help find him. I wanted to help you catch him okay?"

Stiles' father shook his head and looked down at him with a look of disappointment that Stiles hated. "Stiles we've been over this. This is _my_ job, not yours. You can't run around playing cop otherwise you're going to get hurt. This proves it. You've got to stop this Stiles. Now I'm going to go tell the doctor that you're awake." With that Stiles' father stood and left. Stiles swallowed hard, his eyes on the door.

* * *

><p>"What were you <em>really<em> doing at Derek's house?" Scott asked drawing Stiles' attention to him.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Stiles replied remembering all of the reasons why he hadn't told Scott what he was going to do in the first place.

"Stiles, tell me." Scott said his voice firm.

"Don't worry about it." Stiles replied, "It was a stupid idea." Then his eyes fell upon a bunch of yellow flowers on a table by the door. "Who are they from?" He asked and Scott's eyes darkened. "The Alpha. He came before and left them for you."  
>"So, the Alpha brought me… flowers?" Stiles asked trying to make sense of it in his head.<p>

"Yeah. He also told me some interesting things." Scott replied.

"Like what?" Stiles asked and managed to sit up this time. Scott opened his mouth to answer Stiles' question when someone knocked on the door. They looked up to see Jackson standing in the door way.

* * *

><p>"Jackson?" Scott asked in surprise and leaned backwards. The other boy was standing in the doorway looking pale and scared. He was naked from the waist up and his green eyes were wide. "Hi Scott, Stiles. I heard you drown?"<p>

"Yeah. I drove my car into the lake." Stiles replied with a little more hostility than he'd expected.

"Well that was stupid." Jackson said with a sick smirk,

"What are you doing here again?" Stiles retorted leaning forward slightly. He wished Jackson would just leave already. The other boy shrugged and shook his shoulders.

"Just thought I'd enjoy the view. I mean, it's not everyday you almost die Stiles." He smiled a cruel smile at Stiles. Stiles glared. Jackson looked around him and choked on a laugh. "Nice flowers. Who are they from?"

"The Alpha." Scott said darkly his hand clenching on the guard rail of Stiles' bed.

"The what?" Jackson said with a small laugh. He was looking at Scott like he was insane. Stiles felt his eyes widen. He didn't remember the Alpha? He looked over to Scott. He could tell they were both wondering the same thing. If Jackson didn't remember the Alpha, what else didn't he remember?

"Look I can see you two are dealing with some things so I'll let you get back to it. Oh and Stiles?" He said just seconds before he turned to leave. "Next time if you want to drive off of a cliff, make sure you die." With that Jackson turned and left the room. Stiles leaned forward to make a snappy retort before Jackson left but the retort died on his tongue when he saw Jackson's neck.

"Did you?" Scott began to ask, trailing off.

"Yeah I saw that." Stiles replied breathlessly. The scratches on Jackson's neck had disappeared. What the hell is going on? Stiles thought to himself as his father came back into the room followed closely by a doctor.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm sorry its taken me so long to update again, I know I said I would update more but things are just really really busy atm. So yeah, anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter.. Don't forget to R&R ;)_


	7. Derek

Scott had never been so confused in his life. There were just too many things going on! Too many things he had to deal with, he wasn't sure if he could cope. But he had to try. He had to figure out what was going on, starting with that bright white light. What was it? Who was it? Why had they helped Scott and Stiles get away from the Alpha, Derek, the Hunters and the police? Why had they erased all their memories? Taken Jackson's memories? His scars? Why was the Alpha lying to him? Who had really killed his mother? What was going to happen to him now that his mother was dead? How was he going to deal with his relationship to Alison? Especially when her family wanted to kill him. And where the hell was Derek? He had no idea about anything. He didn't know what he was doing. He just knew he had to do something, to figure something out. He had to use his crazy Werewolf powers to protect people, he was sick of being useless. He had to figure things out.

* * *

><p>Stiles groaned in pain as he lifted himself up from his hospital bed. He was being released today. He couldn't be more relieved to get out of the hospital. He'd hated hospitals ever since his mother died. He remanded himself for thinking about his mother in here as he could feel his breath running out. He tried to calm himself down and tried taking a few deep breaths before he had a panic attack. "Are you okay?" A kind voice said at the door and Stiles jumped slightly as he turned to see Lucinda standing there staring at him.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied running a hand through his hair.

"It's good to see that your alive." She said as she came into the room, "The last time I saw you, you were at the bottom of the lake."

"Yeah." Stiles said lamely vaguely remembering Scott telling him that it was Lucinda who saved him after hearing the accident as she and her cousin Roxana were walking back home. "Thanks for saving me."

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're okay. Sorry I couldn't come visit you earlier, I've been really busy with some family stuff."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm actually getting released soon though."

"You are?" She asked and smiled, "That's great."

"Yeah, the food here sucks."

"I'll bet." She replied with a small laugh. God, she had an amazing laugh. "Um, do you need any help packing your things?" She asked obviously searching for something to say.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks." Stiles replied suddenly getting the irrational urge to keep her around.

"No problem." She said and laughed again.

* * *

><p>Derek Hale twisted his arms in his restraints and tried to get his bearings. They'd moved him, he could tell that much. His restraints were different and his surroundings smelt stranger than they did before. He blinked his eyes his vision still blurry from the serum they injected through his veins. He wasn't sure what is was, but he hated it. It made him slow and sluggish, but most of all it made him helpless. He hated being helpless. "So you're awake." A voice said and startled him out of his thoughts, he hated being startled too.<p>

"I'm going to rip you're throat out." He gasped when he was able to make his mouth move.

"You're threats are getting old Derek. After all, you know I don't like it when you're mean to me."

"Who are you?" He asked. Not once in the whole time he since he'd been captured had he ever even seen the face the voice belonged to.

"It wouldn't be fun if I told you." The voice said and Derek could tell the person was smiling. His fangs extended and he trashed at his restraints.

"Let me out of here!" He cried, the serum starting to wear off. The restraints burnt his skin where they touched him and he knew they were covered in Wolfsbane.

"Sorry, but I can't do that."

"What do you want from me? Are you a hunter? Because if you want me to lead you to the Alpha I can't. I don't know where he is any more than you do."

The voice laughed. "No I'm not a hunter and believe me the Alpha is no concern of mine. He will be later I can assure you, but right now the only person I'm worried about is you Derek."

"Why? Why are you worried about me?"

"You'll find out." Was all the voice said and there was the sound of a door clanking shut. Derek had no idea what was going on, he didn't know where he was, all he knew was that he wanted to leave. So with that he threw his head back and howled.

* * *

><p><em>Pain.<em> That's what Derek felt as the hot iron collided with his skin and zapped the life right out of him. He was lucky he could heal, otherwise that would've killed him all together. "Shut up." A voice said, but this time the speaker was male.

"Why? Are you afraid?" Derek asked pulling at his restraints.

The person stepped forward. "No, not at all. Nobody can hear you Derek. But you _are_ giving me a headache. I don't like headaches. Do you Derek?"

"I guess not." He replied. He couldn't see how any of this was important. "But why am I here?"

"Because," The speaker said with a cold laugh, "You're _important._" The speaker's tone became mocking on the word 'important' and Derek became even more confused. What the hell was going on?

"How? How am I important?" He asked his blue eyes searching into the darkness. Wherever he was must've been really dark because he barely see anything, even with his advanced sight.

"You'll find out." The voice taunted, "But how about we have some fun first." The voice laughed and the masked person stepped forward and rubbed a bottle of Wolfsbane onto Derek's skin.

* * *

><p>Scott trudged through the mud up to the Hale house. He didn't know why he was here, but he had to find something and this house was all he had. After all it was the place where Stiles was attacked and the place where his mother died. The question that Scott really wanted answered was what his mother was doing out here in the first place. Why was she so far out from town? Was she lured out here? If so, by who? The Alpha didn't kill his mother, so it could've been anyone. Or anything. What if there was something else out here? Scott thought to himself as he approached Derek's front door. What if there was something else going around killing people? What if the Alpha hadn't been responsible for the recent deaths at all? In fact what if the Alpha hadn't even attacked Stiles? It would explain the confusion he saw on the Alpha's face when he was talking about attacking Stiles and the way his heart rate would skip during his speech. But if it wasn't the Alpha doing this then what was? And why was the Alpha lying to protect it? Could it be the thing responsible for the bright white light that had been 'helping them'? What if the thing they thought was protecting them was really trying to hurt them? Scott sighed, shook his head in confusion and sat on Derek's stairs.<p>

There was nothing here. He hadn't known what he had expected to find, but there was nothing. No sign that his mother was even killed here. No sign that Stiles had been attacked. In fact when he looked around at the house there was no sign that anything had happened at all. That nothing had ever been here. He put his head in his hands. He was so frustrated by everything that was happening, but the worst part was that he couldn't control any of it. He couldn't stop the people around him hurting, he couldn't stop things from hurting him. With every single person he lost, every single person who got hurt because of these things his pain become worse. He hated it. He wished he could be better, he wished he could do better. He needed to become a better Werewolf. He couldn't focus on how much he didn't know anymore. Obviously he had a lot to figure out but he couldn't just sit around doing nothing until he made some miraculous discovery and figured everything out. He had to go back to what he knew and deal with that first. He had to deal with the Alpha. He had to stop him. But first he needed help. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew he needed Derek. He knew he had to find him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay so once again this is a little short and I am very sorry. I don't actually know if anyone is still interested at reading this story at this point because it has been a long time since I updated. The reason for this is that my computer crashed and I lost all of my files and stories and things. I wanted to continue this story but it's taken me a little time to go over the chapters that I had actually posted on here, remember what part all the characters played in the story and try and remember where I was going with this story. I feel I've done that enough to start writing again so I'll try to update a little more now. Oh & I learnt my lesson about not backing up my files so hopefully I won't have to start from scratch again.. If you're still interested thanks for reading this and once again I'm very sorry about the wait. :)_


End file.
